What Have We Done?
by SheSoldHerSoulToSwimming
Summary: Icis Crane, daughter of Seneca Crane, is the only one left in her capital family, she was abducted by the rebels, she's hated the games from the start, and now she's a player in the capital version. What will Katniss do? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

What have we done?

Chapter one

I thought I was safe, I thought the war was behind us, I thought the sick and twisted life of the capital was over. I was wrong.

My name is Icis, I am a capital citizen. Or, was, for that matter.

After the war, I was the only one left. I was the only one in my family that survived. I didn't care, I hated them. I know, it sounds sick and cruel to hate my family, but it was just my dad. My sick, Game loving dad. In fact, my mother was Senecra Crane, head game maker of the Hunger Games. My mother would come home late in the time of the games, the time I hated my parents the most.

So one day, my mom died. No one knows how or why, but some rumors say of for not blasting the head off the 74th victors. For one split second, I was proud of my mom. Then she died. My hatred for Snow grew even more when he killed my mom.

So here I am now, a prisoner in district 13, where they are forcing some of the capital children into a large, cramped room. The ages of the children varied from 12 to 18. I smirk, _Remind you of anything?_

A woman that I somehow recognize stands up in front of everyone. Her voice seems permanently perky, "Good evening residents of the capital. You are one twelfth of the capital's children, and you will be playing the part of district twelve. That means Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark well be your mentors." I immediately recognize who this squeaky woman is, _Effie Trinket,_ she confirms my thoughts with this next line, "I am Effie Trinket, your escort, if you have not realized by now, let me first say you are incredibly slow, two of you will be participating in the capital's version of the Hunger Games!" She still tends to surprise me with how she can say that sentence with an excited smile. _Oh right, she's a normal capital citizen, this is all just fun and games on her part, she is out of the picture the second the blood spills._

Effie shocks me out of my loathing, "Meet your mentors!" She gestures towards a happy couple wearing wedding rings, Katniss and Peeta. The kids that realize this are in shock, but not me, I knew it was a hoax from the very beginning. Now it's something more, something real. They look happy, someday I wish I could be as happy, but the thought of marrying a capital man brings up my lunch. Besides, being fourteen years old grants me some wait.

Effie then blocks our view of them, "Now the reaping! I will randomly pick names from the traditional reaping ball, the older you are, the more chances of getting picked, if your name is called come on up, and you will be our 'district twelve' tributes!"

She digs her hand in a giant glass ball tinted pink to represent the girls, she finds a satisfying slip, opens it and smoothes it out on the podium, in a clear excited voice she calls out the name, "Icis Crane!"

** Ooh, cliffhanger. Okay, first chapter, DONE! I might post on Thursday, but I will definitely be posting on Friday. Suggestion of the day:**

**Never call your sister a banana pope; she ****will**** hit you with her algebra book. **

**R&R! (Flames excepted, but please no swears)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, forgot to add this in first chapter- Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins, if I did, I wouldn't have chosen Jennifer Lawerence as Katniss, *sigh* No, I do not own Jennifer Lawerence either.**

**Oh yeah, and WARNING: MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!**

Chapter Two

As Effie calls those words, I feel like calling a few words of my own. But, I don't want to go all sweary on you so I'll skip those thoughts.

The crowed of children nudge me forward, urging me on to the stage. Most envying me. _Why?_ Oh, right. They think this is just a game, they think I'm a winner, no, I'm a corpse. I'm dead. I'll never stand a chance.

I try to keep the look of hatred off my face, and it takes everything in me to do so. They think it's some kind of lottery. Your name gets picked and you are envied by all. You win.

Oh, how stupid they all are.

I stalk up to the stage and Effie calls out in her singsong voice, "Icis Crane?" She confirms, I nod the red streaks (the only sign of the capital looks I have) of my blond hair blocking my view. "Good" she says, and then walks to the big ball tinted blue, for boys. She grabs a random slip, and she walks back to the podium, the anxiety hanging in the air. Effie smiles, straitens her now green hair and says, "Kaleb Vetec!" I don't know this Kaleb person, but if he's from the capital, I hate him.

No questions asked.

_Katniss_

It's justice. Sending your children out for slaughter, they did that to us, we have every right to do so to them. Thousands of years ago, there was America. One of the main rules of America was that every man was created equal. Equal. We used to scoff at that word. Now things are different, now there's the rebellion, now we have won. Now they will be our equal.

They should be horrified, instead, they are excited. They are still chanting for bloodshed, wanting to be a part of the glory. Everyone is excited when they introduce Peeta and I together. But they are also confused. They _thought_ we were married, they _thought _the Hunger Games was fun.

Oh, how deceiving thoughts can be.

I agreed to marry Peeta for real just six months ago. Once I realize I loved him, Gale left. He left to work in the minds in two, I believe. Isn't that just what we wanted to get rid of, to not work in the minds, to not play by the capital's rules. But, he left all the same. I guess it was a little convenient how he left after I chose Peeta. It would be too hard seeing his hart broken face every day. So now, here I am, on the stage once more, but this time, I like it, I supported it. But Peeta didn't.

My glorifying thoughts come to an end once I see the girl tribute's face. She reminds me so much of Prim it brings tears to my eyes. I wonder if she too has a desperate sister out in the crowd, but no, no one volunteers. It surprises me, that no one steps up, until someone yells, "No!" I instantly think someone is going to volunteer, and I'm surprised when the outburst is followed by "Let her have her spotlight!"

Ha! Spotlight, yeah, spotlight in a coffin.

I am surprised to see that the girl, Icis, I believe, I shaking her head vigorantly, pleading for someone to take her _spotlight._ But still, no one steps forward, and she admits death.

I am curious of this girl that oh so reminds me of my dead sister, she is obviously not a gamer, that's what we call the people in the capital who love the games, but why? I recognize her last name and try to recall its owner. Crane, Crane, Crane. Seneca Crane! The head game maker of my first games. That only intrigues me more, she should be a super gamer, bobbing around like a five year old! Instead, she looks like she's loathing the game like any other district citizen. My next surprise is a pang of remorse, I don't know why (another side effect of the concussion), but now I remember, her mom is dead. She was killed because she didn't blow me to smithereens when I pulled out that Nightlock.

Still, I can't say I'm sorry I did it.

Next, they call out the boy's name, Kaleb Vetec, and he meets my every expectation. He jumps on to stage, wearing a grin bigger than Effie's (I didn't know that was POSSIBLE) and is very capitalized. He has short yet curly blue locks bouncing on his head, and is about 17, but with the capital and their styles, he could be 81 for all I know.

When Effie calls for volunteers, he shocks all of us by screaming "NO!" and then plastering his freakish grin back on his face.

Oh, this is gonna be fun.

**Okay, done with chapter two, I'm glad I've updated so soon! Since swim team is off season I have a lot of down time. I'll probably post a minimum of 2 times on Friday since I got school off.**

**Suggestion of the day: Never advertise hair ointment in front of kindergarteners, you ****will**** get slapped for traumatizing them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm updating AGAIN today, maybe I will update twice a day, who knows, I will update as much as possible. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own HG, Suzanne Collins does, you know the drill.**

Chapter 3

_Peeta_

I am even more appalled with these Games than I was with the last one, why? Because Katniss promoted them, Katniss, the woman I loved, said "yes" to something as brutal and gory as this. My hatred (that doesn't _ever_ last long) quickly turns to remorse as I see the female tribute. She looks so much like Prim, I wouldn't be surprised if that is her name. Just a couple highlights here and there, maybe a little paler. But those joyful blue eyes are just the same. I look over to Katniss and see she is studying the girl with curiousity. We are in the car that will take us to the spot where they will say their goodbyes to whomever in their family is left. When the car stops and the doors open, Kaleb sprints out, wishing to see his friends. But little Icis just sits there, clutching her seat.

"What's wrong kid?" I ask, subconsciously flashing my signature smile. "Don't you want to see your friends?" She looks up, and with a face of stone says, "All my friends are dead." Umm... okay, "What about your siblings?" she is still emotionless, "I'm an only child." she answers, her expression staying, "Parents?" I say, desperate to find someone else in this girl's life. But after I ask the question, Katniss slaps her hand across my mouth, with no further explanation she takes my wrist and drags me out and behind the car, once there, I expect her to let me go, but she just grabs my other one and clamps on to it. "Do you even know this girl's last name?" I stutter as her eyes get wide, "Crane, as in Seneca Crane. Head Game maker of the _74th Hunger Games_! " She says those last words in a way that gives the impression that she thinks I forgot that those were the games we were in. I don't blame her, though. With what the capital has done to me, I'm not even fully sure what my last name is either.

Once my mental rant is done with, I snap to attention of her words. Icis's mother was killed because she didn't kill us. Funny, how the Capital kills for not killing, and how they let murders go unsung.

"Oh," is all I manage to blurt out before I realize that I just reminded the girl of her dead mother. "Oops." I say.

Katniss drags me into the car, expecting to find Icis weeping, but instead, we find her sitting tall and strong, I still apologize, "I'm sorry for bringing up your mother, Katniss and I have both lost our parents, for me, both." I look down, remembering my family. "That's okay," Icis answers "I didn't really care about my mother's death, or father's, for that matter." she says calmly, I, however, are far from calm, "WHAT?" I ask, horrified. Katniss's jaw drops, and I'm tempted to close it. "I. Don't. Care." she says. "How can someone not care when their family is dead?" Katniss says, an equal amount of horror in her voice as mine. Icis leans forward, as if she's telling a secret and says, "Easy, I hate them all."

**Okay, sorry, that was short. I just needed Katniss and Peeta to understand what Icis is feeling. Next one will be better. **

**Suggestion of the day: When dizzy from spinning, never scream "OH, GOD, THE WORLD IS SPINNING! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" People ****will ****mistake you for a lunatic and call the cops.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm surprised I haven't been punched in the face for not updating. I know I said I would update a lot on Friday, but turns out I updated… uh… none. I'm so sorry, bear with me!**

Chapter 4

_Icis_

There're many expressions on their faces, I'm surprised they can fit so many expressions on two faces. Shocked, appalled, horrified, and many more. I'm not surprised, but they are. I never openly tell that to any of the people back home, for I would be reported for treason, but they are from the districts, they understand more about why I hate them than any other. Heck! I'm talking to the Mockingjay, here!

But they are still in shock. Granted, the idea to hate your parents is pretty horrifying. Unless you have my parents.

I started to hate my parents when I was about six. Once I fully understood the games, I fully hated my parents.

_Peeta_

It's unbelievable, the idea she has. That she hates her parents. I would give anything to be with my parents, but this girl. How? I let my thoughts slip out, "How could any child hate their parents."

"I hate the games, I hate my parents." now I'm truly shocked, partly because she hates the games, and partly because she hates her parents. "Wait," Katniss says, "You're the daughter of Seneca Crane, you-" Icis stops Katniss, "I was the daughter of Seneca Crane, and let me tell you, I didn't like it."

"But still," Katniss spats out, interrupting the interruption, "How could you hate the games, you're supposed to be a super gamer." Icis just gives a wry smile and says, "Don't deceive yourself, not all stereotypes are true. Why, if I were to follow stereotypes I wouldn't even be talking to you. I'd just be thinking 'oh, she's so ugly and poor. Well, that's what she gets for obviously being directly responsible for the Dark Days, and fighting for her normal freedom.'" Katniss' mouth is agape. She isn't shocked, she isn't really anything, and I can't tell what she's thinking…

_Katniss_

I have to get her out of this. I can't just let an innocent girl die in the arena. What was I thinking? Voting for _this._ Are we going to base an entire civilization just on their leader? Are we going to punish random children for the actions of people they don't even know?

Apparently.

And here we are, causing a girl that we have judged entirely on by just one person. I make myself sick. I say out in a hushed voice, "I'm so… I'm so… sorry." I don't make eye contact; I just can't stand to look at a girl whose fate I've determined. The roles are switched, we are equal, and I feel equal. I'm equally despicable. I now look at Peeta. How, how can he still love me? "You too." I whisper, looking into his bright blue eyes. The pupil's dialate, and I hold his hands back, preparing for the worst.

_Icis_

I am truly shocked at what happens next. Katniss looks into her fiancés eyes, and then randomly pins his hands to the wall. She cringes, waiting for pain, and she was right to be prepared. Peeta starts flailing around, well, half flailing; he can only use his legs. But not for long. Peeta soon escapes from Katniss' grasp, and starts to grip the seat, ripping the fabric.

Wow, the glamorous life of a victor.

Katniss next grabs Peeta by the shoulders, and shakes him. Peeta mutters something I somehow decipher as mutt. "No, no, Peeta, I'm Katniss Everdeen, victor of the 74th Hunger Games _with you. _Contestant in the 75th Hunger Games, and Mockingjay, and your fiancée." He still is freaking out, but Katniss is persistent. She grabs Peeta's wrists and holds them close, "Peeta, Peeta stop! Peeta, _I love you._" That calms him down, he looks into Katniss' eyes and Katniss finds some relief in his. They find momentary comfort in each other's eyes until I snap my fingers in front of them, "Hello. Would someone mind telling me _what just happened._ Because a few minutes ago you were happy couple. And the next thing I knew, he was trying to assassinate you." I say, as if they weren't there, although the situation had nothing to do with me. "Oh, um… well, he does that." Katniss says, not making eye contact, "We've both been through so much, I wake up screaming, he has mental lapses, that's just, what he does. Oh and by the way, if you hear screaming in the middle of the night, don't worry about it."

"Okay," I say suspiciously, turning my head but not taking my eye off her. Through the window of the car, I see Kaleb skipping back to the car, his ginormous grin still on his face. _I wonder if his cheeks get cramped._

_Katniss_

I glance between Kaleb and Icis, trying to figure out how they are both from the capital. Icis still reminds me of Prim, maybe a bad-girl kind of Prim.

I have to help her. I have to get her out of this. I can't just let her die knowing she was just as much as a rebel as we are.

I have a plan.

**See, I told you it was better. Again, so sorry I didn't update sooner, tomorrow's Easter so I'd be surprised if my parents let me on the computer. *sigh* oh well, have a nice Easter for everyone that celebrates it. **

**Suggestion of the day:**

**Never tell your sister she can't have the computer for Fanfiction, she ****will**** poke you repeatedly saying: "How 'bout now? How 'bout now? How 'bout now?" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am writing like, five other stories currently, and I am updating in a certain order. The story with the most reviews gets updated first, the story with the second most reviews gets reviewed second, etc. So I'm onto What Have We Done. *There was a secret message in there: reviews faster and I update faster.* Oh yeah, and I have this one Witch and Wizard fic that I'm writing and it has NO REVIEWS! So go check it out if you've read Witch and Wizard. **

_Icis_

I am rushed off to the tribute center; I decide to call it the slaughter house, since that is what it's been from the start. I go into a cooled room and am told to take off my clothes, since my prep team is coming. They leave so I can have my privacy.

But my prep team doesn't know the meaning of privacy.

About every three seconds I'm asking for permission to put my robe back on. But I'm instantly silenced by Venia, "No, no, we're not done. Although, you don't have as much hair as the tributes from the districts did, so this should be easy." About thirty minutes of clipping, polishing and beautifying later, I am finished. I finally retrieve my rap, with my prep team's permission, of course. I sigh as I ask when my stylist will arrive. They all look at their feet with such a solemn expression I get the impression I've brought up the memories of a dead person.

Little did I know I did.

_Katniss_

As soon as their safely with their prep teams, I clutch Peeta's arm and hang on it. He lifts me up. "What's up? Wait, don't answer that, I know. She looks just Prim."

I frown in remembrance. "No it's not that. Well, kinda. I don't know." Peeta chuckles, "Let's go meet up with Haymitch, we can talk there." I sigh as we walk to the car. "Okay."

Haymitch greets me with a big hug. "How 'ya doing, sweetheart?" I chuckle at his use of the old nickname. Apparently he and Peeta share it now.

"Apparently Katniss went a little pale when she saw the female tribute." He says this to Haymitch, but he's staring at me the whole time he talks.

_How can he still love me?_

_Or right, he's Peeta._

"Thinking of withdrawing your vote, sweetheart. Well, it's too late. The tributes have been picked, and frankly, I'm quite happy."

I'm staring daggers at Haymitch, trying to find a way to get to his soft spot. "She reminded me of Prim, Haymitch, Prim."

"Oh yes," he slurs, "that chick that caught on fire. When will you stop milking that? I mean, my entire family's dead, do you see me crying over everything that reminds me of them? Get over it."

Oh that's it. Sure, he's drunk, but that's no excuse in my befuddled mind, so I punch him, right in the nose. I stalk out of there, tears streaming down my face.

_Peeta_

After Katniss punches Haymitch, she walks out of there, with very much attitude, but I know there's something underneath. I take one step in the direction Katniss took, but then think better of it.

I've learned that when Katniss punches someone, there's certainly more to come.

I turn my attention to Haymitch. I rip off a piece of my red T- shirt and dab Haymitch's nose with it. Oh, well, at least it's not broken. "Haymitch, I know you're not drunk, we took all that from you." I expect an answer, but I don't get one. So I decide to do a little heart-string tugging. "Prim means- meant, a lot to Katniss, how would you feel if… if…" I try to find someone in his life that he actually cared about, "if some that looked exactly like Maysilee Donner was one of the tributes?" I then remember a face among the pool of tributes, "That girl from eight? An identical match." He stiffens at the mention of Maysilee, _mission accomplished,_ I think, trying to get Haymitch to be sentimental is about as hard as it is to drown a fish.

"There's something different about this girl, something good." Haymitch leans in closer to hear what it is.

_Katniss_

There's a knock on the door of my room. With my head in my hands, I think it's Peeta, so I tell them to come in. Much to my surprise, it's not Peeta who comes through that door but Icis. "Hey," I say, barely above a whisper, "how was the prep?" She sighs as she says, "Terrible, how do you get over the fact that you're not allowed to have clothes on for about an hour?" I laugh, probably the first since the reaping, "At the time, I was questioning whether they were human at the time, so it didn't feel as awkward. I mean, have you _seen_ Flavious's hair?" We both immediately burst out laughing, but once the laughter stops, she asks, "So, wait, you had them too?" I nod, "For all three of my games." But Icis is confused. "Three?"

"I count the rebellion as the third one because there was just as much gore and death behind it. I hated it, but if it meant freedom, I would stab my eyes with forks." I chuckle at is what is undeniably the truth. But Icis just stares at me, not with hatred, with curiosity. "What's freedom?"

**Okay, so not that much of a cliffhanger, but if you REVIEW, you can see what Katniss says. **

**Suggestion of the day:**

**Never announce you have a chocolate bunny in your lunch, you**** will ****find it gone later in the day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but you don't seem to be holding up your end of the bargain that much either. I'm not mad at you at all, but if you read it, and hate it, tell. Me. Why. Just ex-ing out isn't helping. **

_Haymitch_

"There's something different about this girl," Peeta says, trying to fix my bleeding wound, "something good." I lean in closer, not wanting Paylor to hear. When you say someone from the capital is considered good, you are immediately thrown in prison if you don't put "for nothing" after it.

"What are you saying?" I snarl, wondering if he's going on one of his hijack rampages, but he doesn't seem to be hurting anyone, maybe this is a part we never discovered. "I'm saying," he says slowly, "that this girl hated her mom." I chuckle, "So?" He leans in real close, just the way I did, and says to me, "Haymitch, this is the daughter of Seneca Crane."

_Peeta  
>_<em>

I step back and let the realization dawn on him. I expect him to say something, but he just stands there, with his mouth agape, quite comical, actually.  
>I decide to go and find Katniss, I think she's cooled down by now.<p>

But one can only hope.

I first try the training center, maybe little Icis is training and Katniss is teaching her some skills. No such luck.  
>Next I try her room, I decide to just walk in, I mean, we're already engaged. I see Katniss and Icis having a little chat, I see that Katniss is a bit teary.<p>

_Not the best time to come in._

_Katniss _

Icis looks at me with a confused face, "What's freedom?" I stutter a moment before giving the answer I'm not quite sure I know, I decide to rule out "justice" because that'll just get me more questions. Tears begin to prick at my eyes, and I'm in much danger of crying. That's when Peeta chooses the perfect time to walk in.

He stops for a moment, considering if he should stay or go. I manage to say his name before he can make up his mind. "Peeta, hey. I was just answering some questions that Icis had." Peeta shrugs and decides it's not a sappy romantic girl thing, even though he is good at that stuff (sometimes better than me) there's still a line of awkwardness. "Okay," he says, "shoot." I decide it's better to leave, but I can't just walk out, so I end up saying nothing.

Finally, something I'm good at.

_Peeta_

"Okay, shoot." I say, ready for any question. I mentally beg for Katniss not to leave, so if I go on a mutt rampage, there'll be someone there to knock some sense into me. Her first question is a big surprise, but I don't know why, no one really knows the answer, but maybe I could sum it up. "What's freedom?" she asks innocently, turning to me. I take a big breath, and prepare myself for a speech.

"Tell me, Icis. Have you ever seen birds, wild ones?" she nods, "Have you noticed that no one is telling them what to do, no one is questioning how they fly, or where?" more nods, "They're free. No restrictions, or rules. That's freedom. Recognize it?"

Icis just looks down and says, "No. I don't."

**So, yeah, again, short. They'll always be short. Deal with it. I'm a short but sweet writer, you've got a problem with that, there's nothing I can do. I know I said that if you have any issues, leave it in a review, but if this is you're issue, read someone better than me, like booksandmusic97. Thanks. REVIEW! You don't know how much reviews mean to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, school got out just yesterday, so now I'm free to write as much as I want. I now declare the summer of updating: OPEN! Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

_Icis_

These people baffle me, telling me about some happy land that I don't even know about before I am set off to my death. These thoughts swim around my head and eventually find their way out. "How dare you." I whisper, but they manage to catch it. They look up, quizzical. "What?" Peeta says, "How dare you." I say louder, balling up my fists, trying to keep myself contained.

I failed.

"How dare you! Tell me about freedom and happiness just as you send me off to my death! What's wrong with you monsters, gloating that you have a right to live and I'm nothing. I thought the people in the capital were mean, but that was just because they had the advantage. Now that districts have the advantage, you're just as sick as they were saying you're so much better than them. So better, in fact, that you can just kill their children, one by one. Sick. I thought I was disgusted by the capital, and you guys are just one hair away from them. You take their children, and kill them. For something they don't even know about, much less did." Katniss and Peeta's jaws drop. "I…I have to go." I mumble, and block my face with my hand to hide my tears.

My tears of disgust.

O.O.O

_Katniss  
><em> Once Icis finishes her speech; she walks out of the room. Once she's gone, I instantly turn to Peeta. "We have to get her out of this." I say in a rushed and hurried fashion. "What?" Peeta says, confused. "We can't let this girl die thinking the districts are just as bad as the capital was." Peeta is still perplexed, "Soooo…"

I lean in towards Peeta, "Peeta, we need to get this girl out of the games."

O.O.O

Once we think Icis has fully recovered, we knock on her door. "Icis," Peeta says, in his calming, sing song voice, "You should head out to training. They're expecting you." Of course, we aren't going to let her go out there. We have a plan.

"Okay." Icis sighs. This girl seems to be developing an attitude. How does Haymitch do it?

Once the door opens, Peeta takes out his empty bag of flour, and stuffs it over Icis' head. We're not trying to suffocate her. Just imprison her.

As I listen to my thoughts. I realize something.

Icis was right.

O.O.O

_Icis_

"Okay." I sigh at Peeta's request. I don't want to train. I don't want to go into a room filled with candy-colored children bobbing with excitement, telling me how lucky we all are.

But I don't go to training, once I take on step out of the door. I am covered in a burlap sack and picked up. I scream and kick, as would be expected. But soon, curiosity takes over. And I'm lost in my thoughts. "Is she dead." Whispers a familiar voice. But with all this drama I can't quite place who it is.

The bag is taken off and I find that I'm in a metal room; it has the smell of cleaners in the air, and liquor. There is a blinding light coming from a direction I can't call. Finally, my capers walk into view.

Katniss and Peeta.

How can I trust these "mentors" of mine with my life? I could barely trust them with a cup of coffee! I struggle, but I am somehow tied to the metal chair.

"Now Icis," Peeta starts, "We don't want to hurt you." Katniss finishes.

"Then why am I tied to a chair!" I yell. These people are barbaric! "Okay, I forgive you for talking about freedom! I get it! You're a free civilian and I'm a tribute! I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me!" I say, my eyes closed, ready for the strike.

But none come forth, so I open my eyes. Katniss looks deep into them.

"You're not a tribute anymore."

**Okay, so, kind of short, just kind of. But hey, at least I updated! See ya later!**


End file.
